civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Brazilian (Civ6)
s provide a +1 adjacency bonus for , , , and s, and grant +1 Appeal to adjacent tiles, instead of the usual -1. |unit = Minas Geraes |building = Street Carnival |leader = Pedro II |leader-bonus-name = Magnanimous |leader-bonus-description = Recruiting or patronizing a Great Person refunds 20% of their point cost. |leader-agenda-name = Patron of the Arts |leader-agenda-description = Will recruit as many Great People as possible, and likes civilizations that do not compete for Great People. Dislikes civilizations who take Great People from him. |empire_name = Brazilian Empire |adjectives = Brazilian |location = South America |size = Some 3.29 million square miles (8.5 mill square km) |population = Est. 193 million |irl-capital = Various (Salvador, Rio de Janeiro, currently Brasilia) }} The Brazilian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are emerald green (#17A344) and yellow (#E1D320), and they are led by Pedro II. The Brazilians' civilization ability is Amazon, which causes Rainforest tiles in their territory to provide a +1 Appeal bonus (instead of the usual -1) and a +1 adjacency bonus to the yields of Campuses, Commercial Hubs, Holy Sites, and Theater Squares. Their unique unit is the Minas Geraes (which replaces the Battleship), and their unique district is the Street Carnival (which replaces the Entertainment Complex). In Rise and Fall, they can also build the Copacabana (which replaces the Water Park). Strategy Able to flourish in the middle of the jungle, Brazil is able to generate a constant stream of Great People to serve their every endeavor. Also armed with the most powerful and impactful unique warship in the game, the Minas Geraes, Brazil can go on any Victory path they deem suited. 'Amazon' Brazil always starts near a Jungle, and so the Amazon ability will be the first to be useful, and remain useful throughout the game. At the start of the game, a Rainforest tile will give 2 and 1 , which is as good as any improved non-bonus, non-luxury tile. Later in the game, the production of a Rainforest pales in comparison to a Farm, and most civilizations will find that removing it in favor of farming it results in the better yield. Brazil's Amazon, however, ensures that Rainforests will be useful throughout the entire game, as long as you have built the appropriate districts adjacent to them. Since the adjacency bonus applies for each adjacent Rainforest, it can be useful to build a single district in the middle of a circle of Rainforest tiles for maximum adjacency bonuses. Furthermore, building Chichen Itza provides a massive bonus (+2 , +1 ) for all Rainforest tiles in a city. Use this to turn a city in the middle of the jungle into a productive and cultural monster. Most interestingly, Brazilian Rainforests actually provide bonuses rather than penalties to Appeal - if you activate the Appeal Lens in any game which contains Brazil as a player, you will see that the jungle regions inside their territory will be full green (meaning Breathtaking Appeal), while everyone else's will be sadly gray, or even orange (Average or lower Appeal). This becomes very important towards the end of the game if Brazil is pursuing a Cultural Victory, because it will aid placement of National Parks and Seaside Resorts. Also, though it may seem at first glance that Sacred Path is Brazil's strongest pantheon choice, this increased appeal can often make Earth Goddess a better choice, as it can provide +2 on many of Brazil's tiles. 'Magnanimous' No matter what type of playstyle you go for, Great People are always useful. Retaining 20% of the Great Person points means it will be faster to earn the next one. This is only useful if you're planning on recruiting several Great Persons of the same type, but that's the case more often than not. It's arguably less useful to recruit several Great Generals and Great Admirals in succession as their effect won't stack, and you are only able to recruit a single Great Prophet, but for any other type of Great Persons, the more, the better. The Great Engineers and Great Merchants in particular are very versatile in their bonuses. The latter can provide bonuses to (Cultural Victory), free tactical resources (to build units for Domination Victory) and Envoys (useful for practically any victory type). 'Street Carnival and Copacabana' The Street Carnival replaces the Entertainment Complex. It costs only half as much , and allows the city to undertake the Carnival City project. This project, unique to Brazil, produces Amenities, which are otherwise hard to obtain. Since Brazil has so easy access to Amenities, they can afford to stay at war longer, ignore or trade off luxury resources, and avoid rebellions in their cities. The project also provides , , and points. The Copacabana, which is introduced in Rise and Fall, functions similarly to the Street Carnival, but can be built on Coast tiles. 'Victory Types' While Great People are useful for any victory type, they are arguably most geared toward a Cultural Victory. Science Victory also greatly benefits from Great Persons, making it another viable approach. While their Amazon ability may provide bonus , they aren't as well suited for a Religious Victory as other true religious civilizations, though it is not entirely out of the question if you want to challenge yourself. And finally, Domination Victory for Brazil is heavily map dependent, thanks to the Minas Geraes. If the map is water-dominated, there is no difficulty for Brazil to wrest control of the ocean with their powerful naval vessel, a Domination Victory is always impending if you choose to go for it. However, on land-dominated maps, when naval units do not have as much impact, it is better to choose other paths. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Adao * Augusto * Casimiro * Emilio * Gilberto * Henriques * Jorge * Miguel * Renato * Sergio Females: * Benedita * Carlota * Elivra * Filomena * Gracinha * Inez * Magdalena * Ofélia * Safira * Valéria Modern males: * Bento * Cézar * Donato * Félix * Guilherme * Leandro * Nico * Paulo * Túlio * Xavier Modern females: * Beatriz * Clara * Gabriela * Lorena * Luiza * Manuela * Nuria * Rafaela * Talita * Tereza Trivia * The Brazilian civilization's symbol is a curved band around a disc in a rhombus, which also appears on the Brazilian flag. * The Brazilian civilization ability is named after both the Amazon river and Amazon rainforest. * The Brazilian capital originally featured a sacrificial temple identical to that of the Aztec capital, even though this building never existed in Brazilian territory. In Gathering Storm the temple is replaced with a colonial palace. Gallery File:Pedro_II_-_First_Look_video_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|Pedro II, Brazil's leader File:Minas_Geraes_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|The Minas Geraes, Brazil's unique unit File:Carnival_District_screenshot_(Civ6).jpg|The Street Carnival, Brazil's unique district File:Rio de Janeiro turn 3 (Civ6).jpg|Brazilian capital in Ancient Era File:Brazilian capital.JPG|Brazilian capital in Medieval Era before Gathering Storm Videos Related achievements Category:Brazilian